


why him?

by alexei_venice, jxssy



Series: i know it's just a phase (you're not in love with me) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Funny, M/M, Other, Side Story, kenma almost throws hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexei_venice/pseuds/alexei_venice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxssy/pseuds/jxssy
Summary: kenma's pov + kuroo ?? this takes place after chapter 2 of the main series but u can read it whenever :]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: i know it's just a phase (you're not in love with me) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	why him?

I heard that Oikawa and Ushijima weren’t answering in the discord, so Kuroo being Kuroo, he offered to go find them and give them the notes with  Bokuto .  Kuroo said I had to go because “I don’t get enough sunlight,” which I think is total bs.

On the way to  Shiratorizawa ,  Bokuto would not shut up because  Akaashi drove us, I was so annoyed, have y ou ever heard a high school boy yell “ Akaashi ” for over five (5) minutes? No, no I didn’t so. I don’t think he realizes how annoyin g he is sometimes.

“Hey, Kuroo,” I whispered, hoping he wouldn’t hear me over  Bokuto’s annoying screams. Kuroo looked over to me, I guess he heard me. I sighed, “why did I have to com e along?” 

“You don’t go outside, you’re always on your dumb game,” he said light-heartedly. I don’t think I’m always playing games, I do it often but not all the time.

“Name one time you went an hour without games, practice doesn’t count,” he teased.  I reached into my bag to look for juice. “Do you have any water?”  Bokuto asked, excitedly. 

“I-”   
“No, he never has water,” Kuroo interrupted me, reaching over to ruffle my hair. I don’t like it when people touch me, but it’s Kuroo, so it’s okay, I guess. He’s my boyfriend after all, he likes teasing me for some reason. 

“Kenma, you’re adorable,” he chuckled.

“I’m going to slap you right now if you don’t take your hand off of me,” I joked. H e took his hand out of my hair and laughed.

“Hey love birds,”  Akaashi teased, “we’re almost there.” I almost forgot that we were going to  Shiratorizawa , I wonder why, Oikawa doesn’t sound like the person to go to his rival’s school. Maybe he’s sta l king them?  What a dumbass...

I checked my phone,  hnngng so many discord notifications. I wish they would just shut up.

“Have you guys checked the discord today?” Akaashi asked everyone, it was getting a little too silent in the car.

“Why do you guys have to talk so much? I have so many notifications,” I sighed while they laughed. 

“Well maybe you should keep up!”  Bokuto teased, I was  **_ THIS CLOSE _ ** to socking him in the face, I didn’t because that wouldn’t have been a good idea since we’re in the car.

Oh well, we’ll find them soon.


End file.
